


Cuando No Dices Nada en Absoluto- When You Say Nothing at All

by merrick_ds



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Muteness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Hobbit69En un mundo donde lo primero que tu alma gemela te dirá está impreso en el interior de tu muñeca izquierda, Magnus Bane es diferente. Su muñeca en blanco indica que es uno de los sin amor, considerado indigno del regalo de tener un alma gemela. Por lo que, asumiendo que pasará su vida solo, Magnus se pasa la vida sin ninguna conexión significativa, que no sean sus dos mejores amigos y uno que dice no serlo.No importaba lo que haga ya que nadie lo amará.  Magnus nunca estuvo tan contento de estar equivocado





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Say Nothing At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288957) by [Hobbit69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69). 



> ****  
> _‘Esto’_  
>  indica que es Alec quien habla.

 

 

 

 

***Día 1***

 

 

Su mesera en _Meatless_ era una adorable pelirroja de sonrisa fácil- “¿Saben que desean ordenar?”- preguntó.

-“¿Tienes algo con carne?”- bromeó Magnus. No entendía porque Catarina escogió convertirse en vegana. Este lugar era agradable y todo, pero él _necesitaba_ carne, le era necesaria para mantener su cuerpo funcionando. Por eso Catarina era así de esquelética.

Por su parte, Magnus tenía un cuerpo alto, larguirucho y fuerte a pesar de ser delgado. Sus ojos rasgados se destacaban en su rostro color caramelo gracias a su color verde con destellos dorados

Su mesera se rio encantada- “Suenas igual que mi cuñado. Mi _pareja_ adora este sitio, pero su hermano no está muy convencido. A él le gusta la hamburguesa vegetariana, a ti también podría gustarte”

Asintiendo, Magnus dijo- “Seguro, la probaré”

La chica asintió y se volvió hacia Catarina- “¿Y para usted?”

-“Quisiera el guiso de pimientos, por favor”

-“Por supuesto, ingresaré esa orden para ustedes”

Magnus bebió un sorbo de agua, observando a la chica, Clary de acuerdo a su identificación, moverse hacia una pantalla e ingresar sus órdenes.

-“Ella tiene una _pareja_ ”- dijo Catarina, con tono de reprimenda.

-“¿Ah?”- preguntó Magnus, con su atención dirigida hacia ella.

La chica era bonita, pero Magnus no estaba interesado en ella. No esperaba que Catarina lo entendiera, ya que su muñeca estaba adornada con trazos negros, indicando las primeras palabras que su _pareja_ le dijo:

 

 _Disculpe, señorita. Dejó caer su bufanda_.

 

Las primeras palabras que _Ragnor Fell_ , le había dicho.

La muñeca izquierda de Magnus estaba en blanco, marcándole más que la embellecida de Catarina. Su alma no tenía otra mitad, era un ser repulsivo, despreciable. Era tan repugnante que su propia madre se había ahorcado y su padrastro lo había intentado ahogar.

Es por eso que intentaba no tomarse las cosas con demasiada seriedad. Si iba a vivir y morir sin un verdadero amor, Magnus iba a divertirse y a no acercarse demasiado a los demás. Con excepción de Catarina Loss o Ragnor Fell y, algunas veces, Rafael Santiago.

-“No te obsesiones con tu muñeca”- dijo Catarina.

-“Para ti es fácil decirlo”- dijo Magnus bruscamente- “ _Tú_ tienes una pareja. Tienes amor. Eso es todo lo que siempre he deseado. ¿Crees que es fácil saber que nunca tendré lo que tienes?”

-“Magnus…”

-“Vamos, Cat”- le interrumpió Magnus- “Voy a estar solo toda mi vida. Déjame tener la diversión que pueda”

-“Sólo porque no tengas un alma gemela no significa que no tengas a nadie quien te quiera. Yo te quiero. Ragnor te quiere. Rafael… te tolera”

Magnus bufó- “Rafael no quiere a nadie”

Pero algún día lo haría, si las palabras escritas en el interior de su muñeca eran una indicación. Catarina asintió para mostrar su acuerdo, mientras Clary colocaba sus platos en frente de ellos- “Acabamos de sacar una tanda de cupcakes. Son realmente buenos, incluso a Alec le gustan”

-“¿Tu cuñado?”- preguntó Magnus.

Clary asintió- “Es algo importante porque a él esas cosas no le gustan mucho, así que, ya sabes, estos cupcakes son lo máximo”

La campana sobre la puerta tintineó mientras alguien entraba, el rostro de Clary se iluminó cuando entró un hombre alto con cabello rubio, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones cargo y un par de botas de combate negras.

-“En un momento regreso para ver cómo están”

Magnus se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que los guantes sin dedos que escogió usar, podrían haber sido un error al haber ordenado una hamburguesa vegetariana; es que se veían tan bien con su chaqueta verde olivo de corte militar con tachones, su camiseta gris oscuro y pantalones vaqueros. Puede ser que no tenga un alma gemela, pero le gustaba verse bien.

Acababa de morder la jugosa y sorprendentemente deliciosa hamburguesa – el cuñado de Clary necesitaba ser elogiado por su buen gusto –, cuando entró la persona más atractiva que Magnus haya visto. Era más alto que la pareja de Clary, Magnus asumió que el chico rubio era su pareja cuando éste la besó, su cabello era color negro azabache y su ropa espantosa. La belleza llevaba un suéter gris, que alguna vez fue verde, desgastado y suave por muchos lavados.

Él se dio la vuelta y miró hacia Magnus. Sus ojos eran azules… _muy_ azules. Después de un segundo, los ojos azules se apartaron de él y se fijaron en Clary y su pareja.

-“¿Magnus?”- dijo Catarina, tronando los dedos frente al rostro de Magnus.

-“¿Hmm?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿Estás mirando al tipo que acaba de entrar?”

Magnus bajó su hamburguesa- “Él es… encantador”

Catarina no acostumbraba alentar sus deseos de salir en citas. Pero Magnus sólo quería que lo tocaran, tocar. Quería sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él, que lo quería alguien que no lo considerara tan sólo un amigo. Magnus nunca tendría un alma gemela, nunca tendría _amor_ de verdad, pero quizás podría tener algo parecido, por un tiempo.

 _Ojos azules_ tomó la bolsa que Clary le entregó y le hizo un gesto al rubio. Cuando salió del restaurante, Magnus salió disparado, siguiendo a la preciosidad. _Ojos azules_ era más alto que la mayoría de los que caminaban por la acera y Magnus se movió velozmente alrededor de ellos para alcanzarle. Estirando la mano, lo agarró del hombro; el suéter bajó sus dedos era suave, como los ojos azules que se encontraron con los de Magnus.

Su mente quedó completamente en blanco.

 _Literalmente_ , no tenía idea de que decirle a este hombre, así que Magnus dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza- “Parpadea si me deseas”- _Espera. ¡¿Qué?!_

El impresionante hombre se le quedó mirando, con una oscura ceja levantada. Sintiéndose estúpido, Magnus se preparó para disculparse- “Uhm… yo…”

El otro hombre levantó una mano y le detuvo antes de hablar. Magnus le observó subir la manga izquierda de su suéter, desnudando una delicada muñeca de porcelana

Garabateadas en negro estaban las palabras que el alma gemela de este hombre debía pronunciar:

 

_Parpadea_

_Si me deseas._

 

-“Yo… yo no…”- Magnus descubrió su muñeca izquierda, revelando la piel desnuda- “No tengo un alma gemela”

 _Ojos azules_ miró fijamente a la piel en blanco, luego sus asombrosos ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Magnus de nuevo.  Sacando una libreta de notas y una pluma, garabateo algo rápidamente y se la entregó a Magnus.

 

_‘Soy mudo’_

 

Magnus miró fijamente a las palabras, atónito, él mismo era incapaz de formar palabras por un momento. Su vida entera pensó que no tendría un alma gemela, pero se había equivocado. _Sí_ la tenía; él poseía una hermosa alma gemela cuyas primeras palabras no estaban en su muñeca porque no podía hablar.

-“No puedes hablar y mi muñeca está desnuda”

Un asentimiento.

-“Tú eres… eres mi…”

El ángel ante Magnus asintió de nuevo.

-“Yo… no soy aborrecible”- susurró Magnus.

El ángel tomó la libreta de las manos de Magnus y escribió algo en ella.

 

_‘Soy Alec. No eres aborrecible’_

 

-“Soy Magnus. Magnus Bane”- tomó la mano de Alec en un apretón firme.

La esquina de los labios de Alec se curvó en una sonrisa tímida.

Magnus tenía un alma gemela. Quien lo estaba observando interrogante- “Um… lo siento. Siempre pensé que no tenía un alma gemela”

Alec asintió comprensivo.

-“¡Hey, amigo! Te traje un cupcake. ¿Estás listo?”

El rubio se acercó y miró entre los dos hombres, Alec se volvió hacia él y comenzó hacerle gestos al recién llegado. A Magnus le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en lenguaje de señas.

El rubio estiró la mano hacia Magnus- “Soy Jace Lightwood. Conoces a mi hermano, Alec. ¿En serio dijiste esa mierda?”- preguntó Jared, señalando al brazo de Alec.

-“Um… si”

Jensen aulló de risa, sólo para recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de Alec- “Auch. Lo siento, amigo, pero he estado esperando años para conocer a la persona que dijera eso”- Alec le dijo algo en señas a Jace- “Si, ya sé”- Alec continuó haciendo señas- “Cállate”- replicó Jace.

Magnus no tenía idea de lo que Alec estaba diciendo, pero le encantaba que le estuviera defendiendo, o eso es lo que creía de cualquier modo.

El ángel continuó hablando en señas con Jace, como si estuviera dándole un largo regaño.

-“Si, si, amigo. Cállate y dale tu número. Tenemos que volver al trabajo”- Jace se volvió hacia Magnus- “Fue un placer conocerte, Magnus. Estoy seguro que te veré más seguido”

Magnus no le había dicho su nombre a Jace, así que asumió que Alec lo hizo. Las mejillas del chico se ruborizaron de forma adorable y Magnus se encontró deseando colorear esos altos y pálidos pómulos, de nuevo. Le entregó su teléfono a Alec, con un nuevo contacto abierto. Mientras él ingresaba su número, Catarina se aproximó con dos cajas de comida para llevar en una bolsa de plástico.

Catarina le sonrió a Alec, quien le devolvió el teléfono a Magnus.

-“Te escribiré”- dijo Magnus.

Alec asintió, una sombra de duda nubló por un minuto sus insondables ojos azules. Se alejó con Jace, haciéndole un ligero gesto de despedida con la mano. Magnus le observó marcharse y sonrió cuando Alec miró de nuevo hacia él por encima de su hombro.

-“¿Así que conseguiste un número?”

Sonriendo, Magnus miró a la pantalla de su teléfono. Alec había ingresado su número y dejó una nota en los contactos: TU ALMA GEMELA.

_Su alma gemela._

Mirando a Catarina, Magnus dijo- “Si. Es mi alma gemela”

Catarina se sobresaltó- “¿Qué?”

-“Él tenía en su muñeca la cosa más estúpida que salió de mi boca”

-“¿Pero, tu muñeca…?”- pregunto Catarina- “Esta en blanco”

-“Él es mudo, Cat. No puede hablar”

-“Creó que podrás manejarlo, Magnus. Hablas lo suficiente por ambos”

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 9***

 

 

Magnus y Alec no se habían visto desde el día que se conocieron, pero se enviaban mensajes todos los días.

Tan pronto como había llegado a casa el día que se conocieron, Magnus había investigado el Lenguaje de Señas Americano. Era complicado y confuso, pero pensó que si trabajaba en ello podría aprenderlo.

El algunas veces amigo de Magnus, Rafael, era el único que no parecía estar conforme con su alma gemela. Hace tres días, había entrado hecho una furia a su piso, después de que Ragnor y Catarina le dijeran que el alma gemela de Magnus no era nadie más que Alec Lightwood.

Magnus había estado sentado en su mesa de dibujo, trabajando en su línea para el próximo otoño, cuando Rafael entró.

-“Así que… ¿después de todo, tienes un alma gemela?”

Bajando su lápiz, Magnus había respondido- “Si. Es realmente fortuito y extraño, pero… sí. En contra de todas las probabilidades, tengo una”

-“Lo conozco”- le había soltado Rafael.

Arqueó un ceja negra- “¿De verdad?”

Rafael se paseó por la habitación- “Es un competidor”

Recostándose en su silla, Magnus le había sonreído- “Oh”

Rafael era dueño de una gran empresa que trabajaba reforzando la seguridad de hogares y negocios, incluyendo el ámbito cibernético- “Si”- gruñó Rafael- “Alexander Lightwood y su _hermano_ trabajan para El Instituto. Esa es la empresa de seguridad más grande en el negocio. Jace Lightwood es el mejor, supuestamente”

-“¿Estás _preocupado_ , Rafael?”

-“No”- replicó Rafael de inmediato- “No estoy preocupado. Aunque, si pensara que lo harías te pondría a espiarlo”

-“Tienes razón, no lo haría”

Rafael se había marchado después de decir lo que tenía que decir y Magnus había continuado, como sí nada, trabajando en sus diseños y leyendo sobre el lenguaje de señas.

 

 

***

 

 

La primera cita llegó y fue un absoluto desastre.

Magnus llevó a Alec a un restaurante etíope, las cosas estaban bien hasta que llegó Richard, un ex de Magnus. Alec le sonreía tímidamente, escuchando su plática nerviosa. En realidad, Magnus no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero seguía hablando sin parar.

-“¡Cabrón!”- alguien dijo detrás de él

Dándose la vuelta Magnus se encontró con Richard, su más reciente ex amante, de pie a sus espaldas y enfundado en un traje gris de buen corte, sujetando un vaso de vino.

-“¿Richard?”

Alec los miró confundido.

-“Te di los mejores años de mi vida y me olvidaste _tan_ rápido”

-“Salimos por tres meses, Richard. Me engañaste, ¿recuerdas?”

-“Encontré a mi alma gemela”- argumentó Richard.

-“Eso no significa que puedas seguir así nada más, sin informarle a tu actual amante”

-“Ahora todo es maravilloso, Magnus. Gracias por preguntar. Puedo ver que tú estás eligiendo de entre lo peor”

Los ojos verdes con dorado de Magnus se entrecerraron- “Cuidado con como hablas de mi _pareja_ , Richard”

-“Tú no tienes una _pareja_ ”

Alec le fulminó con la mirada y empezó a levantarse, pero Magnus estiró una mano para tomar la suya de forma firme, pero gentil- “Si tengo, Richard”- sujetando la mano de Alec, Magnus no dijo más.

Richard miró a Alec, cuyos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con furia- “No te apegues mucho a él, colega. Solo te exprimirá y luego te echará a la calle”

No necesitaba saber lenguaje de señas para entender el único dedo que Alec levantó hacia Richard. Magnus resopló una risa- “Circula, Richard. No creo que mi pareja vaya a seguir tolerando tu mierda”

-“¿Qué le pasa?”- preguntó Richard

-“No le pasa _nada_ ”- gruñó Magnus. Alec apretó su mano en torno a la de Magnus, evitando que lo atacara.

Sonriendo, Richard respondió- “Tu pareja está defectuosa, Magnus. Ya imaginaba que terminarías con alguien así”- y con una risita alegre, se alejó.

Alec se aferró a Magnus, anclándolo, y fue lo único que detuvo a Magnus de ir tras él.

-“Lo siento tanto, Alexander. Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar”- Alec sólo le dirigió una ligera sonrisa y asintió.

 

Así que, si… su primera cita era un maldito desastre.

 

Pero después de que dejaron el restaurante, las cosas mejoraron _mucho_.

Al haber elegido un restaurante en Brooklyn, Magnus permitió que Alec le acompañara a casa. Incómodo en el silencio, lo llenaba con relatos del tiempo que pasó en Indonesia con los monjes. Alec le escuchaba atentamente, su silenciosa risa llenándolo de calidez.

-“Él me hacía reír tanto, _de verdad_ pensaba que me estaba castigando. No puedo imaginar lo que el hermano Enoch pensaría si supiera que aprendí a amar la costura, sólo porque me obligaba a hacer los remiendos cuando me portaba mal”

Alec le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Las mejillas de Magnus se calentaron con placer. Al llegar a su departamento, Alec permaneció en la escalinata, como si se fuera a marchar tan pronto como Magnus estuviera adentro.

-“¿Quieres entrar? Haré algunas bebidas”- Alec sonrió y asintió, siguiendo a Magnus.

Alec le observó mezclar las bebidas. Les había llevado toda la noche, pero finalmente estaban cómodo con el silencio. Cuando estuvieron listas, Magnus se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

El silencio entre ellos era agradable, Magnus pensó que sería más incómodo, pero la presencia de Alec lo tranquilizaba.

Alec escribió algo en su libreta de notas y se la pasó.

 

_‘No tienes que responder esto, pero… ¿Por qué vivías con los monjes?’_

 

Magnus sonrió tristemente. No quería asustarlo, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

-“Cuando tenía nueve, mi madre, quien siempre sufrió de depresión, se ahorcó en nuestro granero. La encontré cuando fui a hacer mis labores; recuerdo que… iba a ordeñar a las vacas y ella estaba ahí, colgando de una de las vigas de apoyo. Corrí, tenía que buscar a mi padre, él haría que todo estuviera bien. Lo encontré junto a un estanque de nuestra granja, estaba mirando al agua con las manos en los bolsillos. Le dije sobre mi madre, pero ya lo sabía”

Magnus hizo una pausa, Alec tomó su mano y deslizó el otro brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndolo cerca.

-“Él… él me dijo que era culpa mía que estuviera muerta, que ella se suicidó porque yo era una abominación. Uno de los aborrecibles y no podía soportar verme. Mi padre, quien _en realidad_ no era mi padre, me empujó al agua”- Alec jadeó y sostuvo a Magnus más fuerte contra él.

-“Me sujetó hacia abajo”- susurró Magnus, sabiendo que esta cita iba a ser _terrible_ ya que se sentía a punto de llorar- “Yo… no podía respirar. Estaba… desfalleciendo. Estaba… muriendo. No había rocas, sólo lodo. No podía escapar. Tomé un puñado de lodo y se la lancé al rostro; él me soltó, lo empujé al estanque y corrí a nuestra Iglesia. Mi padre fue encontrado muerto en el estanque y a mí me llevaron con los Hermanos Silenciosos”

 

_‘¿Hermanos Silenciosos?’_

 

-“Si. Todos hicieron un voto de silencio”

_‘Así que estás acostumbrado a que la gente no hable’_

 

Magnus sonrió- “Bastante. Estoy aprendiendo el lenguaje de señas, así no tendrás que escribir todo para mi”

Alec le dio un beso en la mejilla para mostrar su aprecio.

Alzando su cuaderno, Alec comenzó a escribir. El vino de Magnus se había terminado, así que se levantó y se preparó otro trago. Alec terminó cuando Magnus regresó al sofá. Le tendió el cuaderno y Magnus lo tomó, dándose cuenta de que le estaba dando _su_ historia.

 

_Hablaba cuando era niño. Tuve cáncer de laringe a los nueve años. Necesité hacerme muchos tratamientos para eliminarlo y un montón de cirugías, hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se dañaron tanto que no podía usar mi voz. Para cuando cumplí doce, estaba libre del cáncer, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. No podía hablar, así que comencé a aprender el lenguaje. Mis hermanos también aprendieron y le enseñaron a nuestro hermano más pequeño, Max. Mis padres saben un poco, pero principalmente dependen de Max para que les traduzca._

 

Magnus se volvió para mirar a Alec. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Magnus y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se unieron. Inhalando, Magnus acunó la mejilla de Alec, inclinando su rostro para que pudiera profundizar el beso. Los brazos de Alec lo rodearon, su lengua deslizándose dentro de la boca de Magnus, saboreándole tímidamente.

Magnus no podía recordar un beso que se haya sentido tan bien. Era como si siempre le hubiese faltado algo.

Y si le _faltaba._

A Magnus le había faltado _Alec_. Le había faltado su alma gemela.

Alec lo empujó contra el sofá, sin abandonar sus labios. Los dedos de Magnus se hundieron en el cabello color ébano y continuó besando a su pareja. Alec se apartó para recorrer con los labios la garganta de Magnus, mordisqueando y chupando la columna color caramelo.

Magnus gimió. Sabía que Alec nunca había tenido un amante, ni siquiera había besado a alguien, pero se encontró incapaz de evitar volcarse en cada uno de sus besos. Por su parte, Magnus había tenido varios amantes, después de todo disfrutaba del sexo; pero ninguno se comparaba con lo que Alec le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, a su mente, su alma.

-“Alec”- suspiró Magnus, sintiéndole acunar su creciente erección- “Probablemente deberíamos detenernos antes de que esto se salga de control”

Alec negó con la cabeza y volvió a besar a Magnus.

-“Vamos, cariño”- le exhortó Magnus, empujando a Alec hacia atrás para que pudiera mirar a los ojos de su pareja- “No es así como debería ser tu primera vez. _Voy_ a hacerte el amor, Alexander, pero esta no es la manera en que quiero que ocurra”

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Alec suspiró y asintió. Magnus odiaba esa mirada de decepción en su rostro.

Alec se levantó, alejándose. Tomándole de la mano, Magnus dijo- “Te deseo. No pienses que no, pero tu primera vez no debería ser en mi sofá después de nuestra primera cita”

Los ojos de Alec se suavizaron y asintió, comprendiendo. Inclinándose, Alec le dio a Magnus otro largo beso y luego se alejó, indicando que iba a irse. Magnus le acompañó a la puerta y lo besó una vez más, antes de permitirle salir de la habitación.

Esa noche, Magnus se durmió con una sonrisa, soñó con unos ojos azules y labios suaves.

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 38***

 

 

Magnus estaba más nervioso de lo que pensó que estaría. Nunca le había presentado a una de sus conquistas a sus amigos, y Alec era el más importante de sus amantes potenciales.

Él y Alec habían estado juntos por un mes y Magnus se encontró enamorándose con facilidad. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie y quería que a sus amigos también les agradara. Estaba _seguro_ que eso pasaría, porque Alec era perfecto.

Catarina fue la primera en llegar al piso de Magnus, él reconoció de inmediato la mirada en su rostro. Aprensión

-“No estés nerviosa Cat”- dijo Magnus, llevándola a la cocina- “Vas a adorarlo”

Catarina respiró hondo, como si se preparara para decir lo que estaba pensando- “Magnus… estoy preocupada por _ti_ ”

-“¿Por mí?”- preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa de confusión- “¿Por qué?”

-“Porque no actúas como tú mismo. Alec Lightwood te está cambiando”

-“Claro que sí. Es mi alma gemela, me hace una mejor persona”

-“¿Seguro?”- preguntó Catarina- “Últimamente, no has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros”

Magnus asentó en la encimera un plato para servir, con más fuerza de la necesaria- “Alec es tan puro, Cat. Es tan bueno. Me siento sucio en comparación a él”

-“¿Cómo puede su lazo ser válido? ¿Genuino? Ustedes son tan diferentes. Si te hace sentir menos, ¿cómo puede ser adecuado para ti?”

Magnus _sentía_ su lazo con Alec hasta el fondo de su alma, pero también sabía que Alec era demasiado bueno para él.

-“Simplemente no creo que Alec sea lo correcto para ti, Magnus”

Escuchando un movimiento junto a la entrada de la cocina, Magnus se volvió para descubrir a Alec en el umbral. Sus ojos azules encontraron al verde con dorado de los de Magnus y estaban llenos de…desesperación y miedo.

Antes que Magnus o Catarina pudieran decir algo. Alec se dio la vuelta, recogió su abrigo del respaldo del sofá y salió por la puerta.

-“Mierda”- escupió Magnus- “No podías mantener tu opinión para ti, ¿verdad?”

-“Magnus–”

-“No, Cat. Estás _equivocada._ Alec es… _todo_. Estoy enamorado de él”

Magnus no se molestó en ponerse los zapatos y simplemente salió disparado por la puerta. Encontró a Alec dos cuadras al este de su piso.

-“Alexander”- dijo jadeando.

Alec se giró y viendo a Magnus con los pies descalzos, señaló hacia atrás, en dirección al piso de Magnus.

-“Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que dijo Cat”

Alec levantó una mano y comenzó a hacer señas. Magnus aún estaba aprendiendo el lenguaje, y para cuando descifró lo que Alec estaba diciendo, su ángel de ojos azules se había marchado.

 

**_‘Está bien M. Sabía que no merecía a alguien tan maravilloso como tú’_ **

 

Magnus no pudo encontrar a Alec de nuevo. Cuando entró atropelladamente a su piso, todo el mundo estaba ahí.

-“¿Lo encontraste?”- preguntó Catarina.

-“Lo encontré”- respondió Magnus, poniéndose los calcetines y zapatos- “Cuando _de verdad_ lo conozcas, Cat, vas a disculparte. Él piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para _mí_ ”- recogiendo su teléfono de la encimera, Magnus dijo- “Me voy, coman lo que sea”

El resoplido de Rafael pudo oírse desde el salón, pero Magnus no se detuvo. Se apresuró a salir del edificio, escribiendo mensajes de texto frenéticamente.

 

_Cariño, por favor contéstame. Por favor, no me ignores. —MB1331_

_¿Alec? —MB 1338_

_Alec, respóndeme. Necesito saber que estás bien. —MB 1342_

 

Incapaz de comunicarse con Alec, Magnus le escribió a Jace.

 

_Alec no responde a mis mensajes. Por favor, ve a verle. —MB 1345_

_Seguro, ¿pero no se supone debe estar contigo? —JL1347_

_Estaba, pero uno de mis amigos dijo algo estúpido. Ahora estoy camino a su apartamento. —MB 1349_

_Lo mantendré ahí. —JL1351_

 

Después de 45 agonizantes minutos en el subterráneo, Magnus _finalmente_ llegó a Manhattan y al edificio de Alec. Sin saber si le dejaría entrar, presionó el timbre del departamento. La voz de Jace resonó a través del altavoz.

-“¿Si?”

-“Soy yo”- respondió Magnus, sintiéndose aliviado al saber que Alec no estaba solo.

-“¿Quién yo?”- preguntó Jace.

-“¡Jace!”- gritó Magnus.

-“No… yo soy Jace”

-“Déjame entrar”- gruñó Magnus.

-“No sé— ¡auch!”

Magnus escuchó un golpe a través de altavoz. La voz de una mujer sonó después- “Adelante, sube”

Cuando salió del elevador, Magnus fue recibido por una mujer despampanante, con la piel y el cabello del mismo color que Alec. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran de un negro profundo. Ella le tendió la mano- “Soy Isabelle Lightwood, hermana de Alec”

Magnus sonrió- “Siempre habla de ti”

-“Debería”- dijo Isabelle con una atractiva risa- “Soy su hermana favorita”

Magnus no lo discutió, pero sabía que Alec moriría por cualquiera de sus tres hermanos.

Isabelle cerró la puerta detrás de Magnus- “Está en la cocina, Jace lo está distrayendo”

-“¿Está bien?”- preguntó Magnus, necesitando saber que su pareja estaba bien.

Isabelle le sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro- “Está bien, solo un poco disgustado. Cuando…”- Isabelle se quedó callada un momento- “Yo tenía siete cuando los doctores descubrieron el cáncer. Teníamos miedo de que nunca encontrará a su alma gemela, las palabras en su muñeca siempre le dieron esperanza. Después de la cirugía, los doctores nos dijeron que probablemente no volvería a hablar. Pero lo intentó. Trató con tanto empeño, creo que aún lo hace. Solía decirnos que necesitaba asegurarse de que su alma gemela supiera que era él. Estaba tan preocupado por su _pareja_ … por _ti_ ”

-“Sabía que lo estaba”- le susurró Magnus.

Isabelle asintió, con lágrimas pendiendo de sus oscuras pestañas- “Cuando éramos adolescentes, Alec solía preguntarse si podría ser lo bastante bueno para su pareja. _Todavía_ se pregunta si puede estar a tu altura. Él… tiene miedo de ser una carga”

-“Jamás”- dijo Magnus- “ _Nunca_ podría ser una carga. Él es… es la persona más asombrosa que he conocido”

Isabelle le sonrió- “Perfecto. ¡Vámonos, Jace!”- gritó, colocándose un abrigo escarlata sobre el corto vestido plateado y cogiendo un bolso grande.

Jace le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Magnus mientras pasaba a su lado.

Alec salió de la cocina al mismo tiempo que Jace cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Al ver a Magnus, bajó la vista al suelo de madera, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-“Alexander, cariño. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación dejar a alguien en mitad de una conversación?”

Alec se movió hacia la libreta en la mesita de noche, pero Magnus lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-“Con señas. Hazlo despacio”

Suavemente, Alec soltó su mano de la de Magnus y comenzó hacer señas lentamente.

 

**_‘No quería que me veas así’_ **

 

-“No tienes que ocultarme nada. Si sientes algo, necesitas decírmelo. Soy tu pareja, cariño. Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti, ocuparme de tus necesidades”

 

**_‘Tal vez no estamos destinados a ser pareja’_ **

 

Magnus sujetó los anchos hombros de Alec- “No pienses eso, Alexander. Pasé toda mi vida pensando que nunca tendría esto. Nunca pensé que _te_ tendría. Y aquí estás. Te tengo y no voy a dejarte ir”

**_‘¿Y si no funciona?’_ **

 

-“Tenemos que trabajar en ello, mi Alec. Así es como funciona el amor. Si fuera fácil, no tendríamos que buscar a nuestra pareja”

**_‘¿Amor?’_ **

 

Magnus no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo. Él _estaba enamorado_ de Alec, pero no había sido su intención decirlo tan pronto.

Respirando profundamente, Magnus dijo- “Si. Amor. Te amo, Alec. Iba a esperar un poco más para decírtelo, pero… supongo que ahora hablé de más”

Alec le dirigió a Magnus una brillante sonrisa.

 

**_‘¿Me amas?’_ **

 

Magnus negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa suave- “Por supuesto que te amo, idiota”

Tomando la mandíbula de Alec en sus manos, se puso de puntillas y lo besó, usando sus labios para adorar los de Alec. Ansioso y decidido, Magnus profundizó el beso, disfrutando del sentimiento de su pareja contra él.

Alec se apartó para mirarle y se inclinó repentinamente para besar sus labios. Compartiendo el aliento, sintiéndose el uno al otro, mano con mano, lengua con lengua. Magnus no se reprimió en nada; los brazos de Alec le rodearon, una mano se dirigió a su trasero, acariciándolo, para acercarlo más. Podía sentir a Alec contra él, fuerte, caliente, pesado.

Los labios de Magnus recorrieron el cuello de Alec, rozando la carne, su respiración caliente contra su piel. Las manos sobre Magnus se tensaron, una aún en su trasero y la otra alrededor de sus hombros.

La boca de Magnus besaba, mordisqueaba y lamía la columna del cuello de Alec. Al escuchar su intensa inhalación, Magnus sonrió. Era desconcertante saber que estaba teniendo ese efecto en él, pero sin poder _escucharlo_. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus amantes hicieran ruidos, dejándole saber que disfrutaban lo que estaban haciendo. Pero Alec no podía hacer eso.

Magnus maniobró para llevarlo a la habitación, con sus manos y labios todo el tiempo sobre él. Sus manos se deslizaron para tocar su erección, la cabeza de Alec cayó hacia atrás y Magnus pensó que, de poder, habría gemido fuerte.

Lentamente, Magnus removió el horrible suéter besando toda la piel expuesta. Alec era la persona más hermosa que haya visto y murmuró contra su piel palabras de amor y elogios. Alec se arqueó y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, exhalando mientras golpeaba el colchón. Magnus le quitó los pantalones y colocó sus labios contra el pecho desnudo, trazando un camino de besos sobre cada parte de su duro pecho. El cuerpo de Alec era todo porcelana y músculo.

Los dedos de Alec se movieron torpemente mientras desabotonaba la camisa de seda color esmeralda de Magnus, quien se quedó quieto para dejarle desabrochar la ropa, observándole con sus encendidos ojos verde-dorado. Cuando consiguió tener la camisa abierta, Magnus se despojó de la seda y la echó a un lado sin cuidado.

Alec agarró torpemente los pantalones de Magnus- “Déjame hacerlo, cariño”- Alec negó con la cabeza, decidido a quitarle él mismo la ropa.

Magnus se quedó quieto, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Alec pasó un pálido nudillo sobre el firme estómago de Magnus.

 ** _‘Tus pantalones están apretados’_** _-_ Alec dijo con señas antes de tirar de ellos.

Riendo, Magnus respondió- “Generalmente no lo están, pero tú los pones así”

Los gruesos labios de Alec se curvaron en una sonrisa, cuando sus dedos se apretaron en la cintura de los pantalones de Magnus. _Finalmente_ logró desabrocharlos y Magnos rozó con el pulgar su labio inferior- “Eres el hombre más hermoso que haya visto”

Las mejillas de Alec se ruborizaron y lo miró con asombro. Magnus no creía que alguien le haya hecho un cumplido antes. Y juró que siempre le diría lo maravilloso que es, lo mucho que lo desea- “Oh, cariño. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?”

 ** _‘Conservarme’_** \- dijo Alec.

Con eso, volvió a trabajar con los pantalones de Magnus. Sus manos temblaban mientras alcanzó sus bóxers y los sujetó. Magnus gimió y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor mientras Alec le acariciaba.

Los labios de Magnus buscaron los de Alec en un beso y se alzó por encima de él.

-“Alexander”- susurró Magnus mientras peleaba por quitarse el resto de la ropa y se inclinó para morder ligeramente su hombro.

Alec se arqueó debajo de él, hacia la cálida boca húmeda y lengua inquieta. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de Magnus, intentando acercarlo.

-“Espera, amor”- respondió Magnus- “¿Tienes lubricante?”

Alec asintió, señalando al cajón de la mesita de noche. A pesar de los intentos de Alec por mantenerle cerca, Magnus se liberó de sus brazos. Se estiró hacia el cajón y sacó la botella nueva de lubricante, el plástico de seguridad aún cubría la tapa. Magnus usó unos preciosos momentos, que podía estar usando para hacerle el amor a su pareja, para abrir el lubricante.

Exprimiendo una pequeña cantidad en sus dedos, Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec- “Lo siento, amor. Sólo necesito preparar tu cuerpo para el mío”

 ** _‘Apúrate’ -_** dijo Alec mientras Magnus le separaba las piernas y empujaba contra él, trazando círculos con sus dedos lubricados alrededor de su entrada. La respiración de Alec salía en bocanadas, con una mano echada hacia la cabecera. Magnus no estaba seguro si lo hacía por dolor o placer.

-“¿Estás bien, Alexander?”

Frustrado, Alec asintió y empujó más la mano de Magnus contra su cuerpo. Sonriendo, Magnus presionó un dedo para pasar el estrecho anillo de músculos. Alec aspiró con fuerza y Magnus estaba seguro de que si pudiera habría gritado.

-“¿Te has tocado así alguna vez, mi Alec?”

Arqueándose, Alec asintió, su pecho agitado con sus respiraciones desesperadas.

-“Bien, cariño”- dijo Magnus, metiendo y sacando lentamente su dedo- “Lo estás haciendo muy bien, eres tan hermoso”

Alec se arqueó ante el cumplido y su mano derecha trazó un circulo sobre su suave y musculoso pecho. **‘ _Por favor_ ’**

Magnus añadió un segundo dedo, metiéndolos un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras con ambos dedos, preparando a Alec para él. De repente se dio cuenta de que debería haberle preguntado a Alec si estaba bien.

-“¿Estás bien, cariño?”

Alec asintió frenéticamente, moviendo sus temblorosos dedos. _**‘Ahora. Por favor’**_

-“Uno más, cariño”

Fiel a su palabra, Magnus añadió un tercer dedo y empujó más adentro, rozando el bulto de nervios que encontró. La respiración de Alec se detuvo y sus hombros se alzaron de la cama.

**_‘Ahora’_ **

Riendo, Magnus sacó los dedos de su cuerpo y soltó unas cuantas gotas de lubricante en la punta de su erección- “¿Estás seguro?”- preguntó Magnus.

Alec asintió, abriendo más las piernas y jalándolo por los hombros. Magnus sujetó su miembro con una mano y lo guio hasta su entrada. Alec suspiró y se arqueó de nuevo.

-“¿No te duele, cariño?”- preguntó Magnus jadeando, abrumado por la sensación del estrecho pasaje de Alec.

Los brazos de Alec se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, dejando besos en su mejilla, cuello y orejas. Magnos lo tomó como un ‘no’.

Gimiendo su nombre, Magnus se sumergió en Alec, alerta a cada sutil respuesta; aguardando hasta que Alec estaba relajado, empujando más profundo cuando se agitaba, dándole placer. Las manos de Alec se deslizaron por la espalda de Magnus, provocándole un gemido.

A pesar de no poder escuchar las respuestas de Alec, sabía instintivamente cuando su pareja disfrutaba algo. Cada vez que se empujaba dentro, encontrando la sensible próstata, él se arqueaba y perdía el aliento. Cuando las manos de Alec se deslizaron por su espalda para sujetarle el culo, sus embestidas se volvieron más frenéticas, más fuertes, un gruñido silencioso escapando de su garganta.

Magnus llevó su mano entre ellos para sujetar el miembro hinchado de Alec y la respiración del éste se detuvo. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio que la mano de Alec estaba hacia atrás buscando soporte, sus ojos azules abiertos, oscurecidos con placer y lujuria. Magnus acarició a Alec al mismo ritmo de sus embates, queriendo descubrir más sobre él, todas las formas de complacerlo.

Los músculos internos de Alec se apretaron contra él en fuertes espasmos, su esperma inundando la mano que lo sujetaba y sus estómagos. Magnus sintió su propio orgasmo llegar, con un áspero gemido, se hundió en Alec con un último empujón y se estremeció con su liberación. Fue el clímax más asombroso de su vida. Alec se sentía… correcto.

Jadeando, Alec sostuvo contra su pecho la mano de Magnus y mirándole a los ojos, acarició sus labios con el pulgar de su otra mano. Sin decir palabra, Alec estaba expresando que lo amaba y Magnus se inclinó para juntar sus labios.

-“Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado”

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 62***

 

 

Sujetando a Alec contra él, Magnus acariciaba su oscuro cabello. Desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor, habían pasado juntos cada noche en el departamento de Magnus o donde más lo deseara.

-“Creo que deberías mudarte aquí”- soltó Magnus sin pensar.

Alec se sentó y lo miró. Sus ojos se suavizaron y una esquina de su boca se curvó, formando una media sonrisa. Inclinándose, besó a Magnus y asintió.

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Magnus. No esperaba que Alec accediera, apenas se conocieron hace un par de meses.

Alec asintió y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia

Magnus le besó largo y fuerte- “Te amos, _sayang_ ”

 ** _‘También te amo’ -_** Alec dijo con señas.

 

 

 

 

***Día 64***

 

 

Magnus colocó la última de las cajas de Alec en su salón, era casi molesto ver lo austero que vivía. Sólo tenía tres cajas de ropa, dos de platos, una con fotografías y otros pequeños recuerdos.

-“Alexander, cariño. Necesitas más cosas, cargamos todo en un taxi”

Alec se encogió de hombros y abrió su caja.

-“Quiero decir, sé que tu apartamento era pequeño, pero _tenía_ que ser lo bastante grande para una TV”

 

**_‘No veo televisión’_ **

 

Alec era un lector empedernido que visitaba la biblioteca religiosamente. No tenía libros personales, nunca conservaba ninguno, en su lugar, escogía darle todo lo que leía a su hermano Max. A Magnus le agradaba el más joven de los Lightwood. Era un absoluto encanto que le recordaba a Alec en muchas formas. Max era tan tolerante y adorable.

Los padres de Alec realmente no le agradaban mucho. Ellos dirigían El Instituto, donde trabajaban Alec, Jace e Isabelle. Robert y Maryse Lightwood eran arrogantes. Trataban a Magnus; a Clary, la pareja de Jace; y a Simón, la pareja de Isabelle, significativamente peor que a sus hijos.

Tampoco trataban igual a sus hijos.

Jace era el niño dorado, los Lightwood lo trataban como tal. Max era el más joven y era muy amado. Isabelle, la única chica, así que debía ser protegida. Alec era el mayor, así que los Lightwood pensaban que debía cuidar de sus hermanos menores. Se esperaba que los proteja y se sacrifique por ellos.

Isabelle había dicho que siempre fue así. Maryse y Robert siempre habían esperado más de Alec que de ella, Jace o Max. Magnus pensaba que eran de la peor clase de elitistas. Él amaba a Alec, pero _no_ quería ni un poco a sus padres.

Alec abrió la caja de recuerdos y fotografías, luego la cerró de nuevo y dijo haciendo señas.

 

**‘ _Pondré esto en el armario’_**

 

-“No, no lo harás. Ahora está también es tu casa, Alexander, y pondrás tus cosas donde pertenecen”

 

**_‘No quiero que mis cosas desentonen con las tuyas’_ **

 

Magnus se movió hacia él y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura- “Eso es _exactamente_ lo que quiero, cariño. Esta es _nuestra_ casa y quiero _nuestras_ cosas en ella”- le dio un beso a Alec- “Pon tus cosas aquí, Alec, no pienses que no eres bienvenido”

Magnus se preguntó qué tan a menudo Alec se había sentido no deseado. A pesar de que tuvo cáncer, de que casi había muerto cuando era niño, Maryse y Robert Lightwood no lo mimaban como lo harían mayoría de los padres.

Alec era un milagro. Él no se daba cuenta, pero Magnus agradecía por él a cada Dios en que podía pensar, porque siempre pensó que estaría solo. Magnus nunca lo esperó, pero ahora que tenía a Alexander Lightwood, iba a aferrarse a él.

Magnus metió la mano en la caja y sacó un viejo trofeo de un muchacho sujetando un arco y una flecha en la perpetua posición de a punto de liberarla. Leyó la inscripción, sorprendido.

 

‘Alexander Lightwood’

‘Campeón Estatal de Arquería’

Categoría 8 – 10 años

 

-“¿Ganaste esto antes o después de que te diagnosticaran?”- preguntó Magnus.

 

**_‘Antes’_ **

 

Magnus miró dentro de la caja. Alec tenía una docena de trofeos similares- “Eres bueno”

Nunca los había visto. Alec debía mantenerlos guardados, escondidos de todo el que lo visitaba.

 

**_‘Soy pasable’_ **

 

-“Eres magnifico, cariño”- respondió Magnus, sacando otro trofeo, uno que había ganado después del cáncer- “Tengo el lugar perfecto para estos”

Moviéndose a la repisa de la chimenea, Magnus quitó el arte moderno que, francamente, ni siquiera le gustaba y colocó el primer trofeo ahí- “Los quiero aquí, para que pueda verlos todos los días”

Girándose, Magnus vio el sonrojo en los pómulos de Alec. Le sonrió- “¿Por qué te es tan difícil creer que ere tan increíble?”

 

**‘Tan sólo soy yo’**

 

-“Si, cariño. Y eso es lo que te hace tan increíble”

El sonrojo se profundizó.

-“Vamos, Alexander. Necesitamos estrenar apropiadamente tu nueva casa”

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec y lo guío a la habitación, donde las cajas con la ropa de Alec estaban apiladas y lo recostó en la cama.

Besó la línea de la mandíbula de Alec, mientras sus manos recorrían el fuerte pecho. Magnus estaba volviéndose realmente bueno en leer el lenguaje corporal de Alec. Cada arco, cada respiración, cada movimiento, el cuerpo de Alec estaba tenso y excitado. Magnus sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Era difícil hacerle el amor a alguien sin escuchar sus reacciones, pero Magnus había aprendido a usar sus otros sentidos para descubrir lo que Alec quería y necesitaba. Ayudando a Alec, colocó sus manos en la cabecera de la cama.

-“No muevas las manos, cariño”

Alec obedeció, pero Magnus podía decir que fue a regañadientes. Besó la columna del pálido cuello y bajó las manos para abrir los pantalones de mezclilla, sin que sus labios abandonaran su piel, coló una mano dentro de los bóxers de Alec, acunando la dura longitud de su erección, aterciopelado acero.

Alec arqueó su cuerpo, pero sus manos nunca soltaron la cabecera.

Con una sonrisa, Magnus jaló hacia abajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de Alec, quedando atorados en sus botas- “Carajo”

Poniéndose de pie, Magnus vio la silenciosa risa que iluminaba el rostro de Alec- “Cállate”

Alec tembló con una risa que se detuvo de golpe cuando unos labios se cerraron alrededor de su temblorosa carne. Cuando Alec se arqueó, Magnus sonrió para sí. Sin despegar su boca del cuerpo de Alec, removió las botas, quitando el obstáculo para liberarle de su ropa por completo. Liberó el pene de Alec y besó su estómago, acariciando los torneados muslos, sintiéndolos vibrar bajo la pálida piel.

El cuerpo de Alec estaba tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco y su respiración era irregular. Magnus dejó un camino de besos por su cuerpo- “Cariño, eres perfecto”

Alec levantó la cabeza para poder besarle, mientras Magnus se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Exprimió una pequeña cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y acaricio la erección de Alec.

Los ojos de Alec estaban cerrados, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis. Cuando Magnus bajó sobre él, se arqueó conteniendo el aliento.

-“No muevas tus manos”- le ordenó Magnus mientras se penetraba un poco más con la dureza de Alec.

Alec sacudió el cabecero de la cama con brusquedad.

Magnus sonrió y se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba sobre su erección y luego volvió a bajar con la misma lentitud. Alec dejó de respirar.

Continuó con su tortuoso movimiento hasta que Alec finalmente no pudo más. Golpeó la cabecera con ambas manos, antes de llevarlas hasta las caderas de Magnus, sujetándolas con fuerza y guiándole para que se moviera más rápido, para que lo tomara con más fuerza. Magnus gimió y se sujetó a sí mismo, masturbándose al mismo ritmo de las embestidas de Alec.

Finalmente, el clímax de Magnus cayó como una cascada sobre él y se corrió sobre el pecho y estomago de Alec. En ese momento, Alec se levantó y le envolvió con sus brazos. Besándole, empujó una… dos… tres veces más, llenando a Magnus con su corazón, su alma y su semen.

Cuando Magnus bajó de lo más alto de su orgasmo, Alec aún lo estaba sujetando. Besó el rostro de Magnus, acariciando su oscuro cabello y mordisqueó su cuello.

-“Te amo”- murmuró Magnus.

 _Te amo_. Articuló Alec como respuesta.

 

 

 

 

 

***Día 112***

 

 

El cumpleaños de Max Lightwood fue un día para recordar.

Magnus y Alec fueron a la casa de los Lightwood en Los Hamptons para la celebración, pero a Magnus no le agrado. Se había enamorado de Brooklyn tan pronto como lo vio. Brooklyn no era pretencioso, no ocultaba sus defectos, sólo se deleitaba en su belleza. Manhattan era demasiado ajetreado para su gusto; incluso el SoHo, con su estilo artístico, no contenía ninguna atracción para Magnus. Brooklyn se había sentido como su _hogar_. Era lo bastante rico para tener una casa de fin de semana en Los Hamptons, o para mudarse al Upper East Side y vivir en un condominio, pero Magnus no _quería_ esa vida.

Alec había tenido esa vida.

Cuando llegaron, Alec respiró profundamente. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mano y tocar el timbre, Magnus lo tomó de la mano y lo giró hacia él- “¿Estas bien, cariño?”

Los músculos de Alec se movieron bajo la mano de Magnus, estaba tenso y nervioso. Cuando negó con la cabeza, Magnus lo atrajo hacia un abrazo.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

 ** _‘Odio esta casa’_** _-_ dijo con señas.

 

-“¿Por qué?”

**_‘No tengo buenos recuerdos aquí’_ **

 

-“¿Ninguno? Seguramente tienes alguno con tus hermanos”

Alec negó con la cabeza.

 

**_‘No veníamos a divertirnos’_ **

 

-“¿Y para que venían?”

**_‘Para ser vistos. O no’_ **

 

-“Así que eran, ¿qué? ¿Extensiones de sus padres? ¿Una prueba de la virilidad de tu padre?”

Alec asintió.

Magnus respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos- “Eres lo más asombroso que me ha pasado”

Alec se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Magnus mientras se abría la puerta.

-“Alexander, querido”- dijo Maryse Lightwood como saludo- “¿Por qué no entras?”

Alec se sonrojó adorablemente mientras se alejaba de Magnus, quien sólo rodó los ojos siguiendo a Alec y su madre al interior.

Max bajó saltando las escaleras hasta Alec y abrazó a su hermano mayor. Magnus sonrió al ver el amor en el rostro del niño, y la devoción en el de Alec. Era tan bello cuando estaba con su familia; con sus hermanos, no sus padres.

Observando a su pareja abrazar a su hermano menor, Magnus supo que quería, no, _necesitaba_ pasar el resto de su vida con Alexander Lightwood.

-“Alec, Max”- dijo Robert desde la entrada del salón- “Tenemos compañía, por favor actúen con más decoro”

Alec y Max compartieron una larga mirada dolida y siguieron a su padre al salón de la recepción. Magnus vio en ese momento la mierda con la que los niños Lightwood tenían que lidiar.

De alguna manera quería asegurarse de que no tuvieran que tratar con sus padres de esa forma de nuevo.

-“Alexander, recuerdas a los Penhallow”- dijo Robert, señalando a la pareja en el salón con una hija de la misma edad de Alec.

Alec asintió y jaló a Magnus hacia adelante. Max presentó a Magnus, ya que Alec no podía- “Él es la pareja de mi hermano, Magnus”

-“¿Pareja?”- preguntó la Sra. Penhallow. La hija, quien había estado ahí de pie, conteniendo el aliento como si estuviera esperando que alguien arrojara una bomba, lo dejó escapar con alivio.

-“¿Robert?”- dijo el Sr. Penhallow, cuestionándolo.

Robert simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Alec los miró a ambos, frunciendo las oscuras cejas, confundido.

Alec no lo había entendido, pero Magnus sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Robert y los Penhallow estaban tratando de juntar a sus hijos. No estaba seguro si la Srta. Penhallow había encontrado a su pareja o no, pero _sabía_ con certeza que Robert y Maryse Lightwood le desaprobaban enormemente como pareja de su hijo.

-“¿Papá?”- preguntó Max, sintiendo la tensión en la habitación- “¿Qué sucede?”

Magnus agarró el hombro de Max- “Vamos, amigo. Saquemos tu regalo del auto”

Magnus intercambio una enfurecida mirada con Robert antes de guiar a Max fuera de la casa. Alec lo observó marcharse, confundido y algo herido.

Magnus se lo compensaría.

-“Magnus, ¿por qué mis padres están tratando de alejarte de Alec?”

De la boca de los niños…

-“Creo que sólo tienen miedo a lo diferente”

-“No eres _tan_ diferente”- respondió Max, cerrando la puerta.

-“Soy un poco diferente”

-“Pero diferente bueno”- razonó Max- “Eres bueno para Alec. Ahora él sonríe más que nunca. No lo conocí cuando podía hablar, aprendí a entenderle mientras aprendí a hablar. Siempre ha sido taciturno. Nunca sonreía o… tan siquiera se veía feliz. Ahora… él siempre sonríe. Te _ama_. _Tú_ lo haces feliz, eres su pareja. Te _pertenece_ y mis padres están equivocados. Prométeme que no dejaras que se interpongan entre ustedes. Alec te necesita”

Magnus lo detuvo, con una mano en su cabeza- “Eso no es algo que te deba preocupar, Maxie. Adoro a Alexander, él es todo para mí. Lo amo con todo lo que tengo. Él es un milagro, mi vida entera”

Max le sonrío- “Me alegra que te encontrara, Magnus”

-“No tanto como a mí”- respondió Magnus- “Soy un afortunado hijo de puta”

Max soltó una risilla- “Apúrate. Vamos a rescatar a Alec de mis padres y sus intenciones casamenteras”- Magnus revolvió el pelo de Max.

 

 

***

 

 

Esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa, Magnus besó la mejilla de Alec- “Te amo, cariño”

Alec se volvió y le sonrió a Magnus- _‘Te amo’_ \- dijo con señas.

-“¿Harías algo por mí, Alexander?”

La sonrisa de Alec permaneció en su rostro y asintió. ‘ _Lo que sea’_

Magnus graciosamente se arrodilló sobre una rodilla en el suelo y tomó la mano de Alec- “Cásate conmigo, _sayang_ ”

Los ojos azules de Alec se ensancharon cuando miró a Magnus. No esperaba _eso_. Su respiración salía a bocanadas por su boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-“Vamos, cariño. Necesito una respuesta”

Alec se sobresaltó, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que esto, de hecho, era real. Cerrando su boca de golpe. Alec asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Magnus sonrió y se puso de pie, tomando a Alec en sus brazos y besándolo con fuerza. Los dedos de Alec se deslizaron a través de su cabello mientras correspondía al beso. Magnus lo sostuvo contra él, finalmente _feliz,_ finalmente _amado_. Finalmente, _en_ _casa_.

Algunas veces, lo más intenso que puedes llegar a decir, es aquello que no se dice con palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
